Lucifer's Daughter
by 3rd4th9th10th
Summary: It was just a (relatively) normal hunt. Boys were being chased, Cas was on his way...But someone appeared before Cas Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled as they ran through White Mountain's forest in New Hampshire.

"How in the hell are we going to kill the dragon Dean! We don't have a sword!" Sam yelled back.

"Come on Cas we need your help." Dean whispered as they ran. There is a whooshing sound and they both stop and turn around.

"Well that took a short amount of time, Cas." Dean says a he looks up. "You're not Cas."

"No what was your first guess?"

"Maybe the fact that you're a woman."

"Wow you're so observant. Cas must be so proud!" There is another whooshing sound and Cas appears."

"Dean, I came…." Cas trails off and stares at her in disbelief "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise! I'm just dropped of the map."

"For what ten years!"

"Come on I will explain in the hotel room and hotel is it boys?"

"Green Granite Inn, Room 112."

"Alright meet you there boys." There was a whoosh she was gone.

"Cas who-" Sam starts to ask but is cut off when Cas flies away. "I hate it when does that."

"Come on we better get back." Dean and Sam walk out of the wood and to the Impala.

"Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know Sammy. Another angel?"

"So?"

"So, Cas doesn't talk to other angels that way."

"We'll just have to ask him when we get back." They arrive back at the inn in about 20 minutes and they pause outside the door hearing yelling.

"You could have stopped the apocalypse!"

"How could have I? Giving my Dad the puppy dog eyes? 'Please Daddy don't get into a fight with Uncle Michael! I don't like it when you guys fight.' Yeah fucking right he would have just sent me off! And even if he did listen, Uncle Michael would have just started it back up!" There is a snap and both buys appear inside. "You guys are too loud" She says rubbing her temples. Inside they get a better look at her. She is a tall girl taller than Dean but not as tall as Sam. She has black hair down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. "I guess you guys deserve an answer. My name is Xena or daughter of Lucifer." She gives a smile while Sam and Dean stare at her.

"Wait daughter of Lucifer?" Dean asks confused.

"Did we not just confirm this?" Xena looks at Cas. "We did right?"

"No, it's just Lucifer had a daughter he just does not seem like the fathering type."

"He wasn't trust me. While he was off doing his thing I was stuck with demon nannies. Playing with kids souls when I was bored."

"Wait kids souls?"

"Yes, I asked him one day 'Daddy why are there kids in those cells?' and he would just say it was none of my concern."

"Yes, but tell them why I thought you were dead."

"Yes, well, when my existence was found out about, no idea how, God tried to have me killed. But when Dad would not hand me over he sent me to Earth and wiped my memory and made new ones for me and my foster family."

"Well how did you find out after that? That you are his daughter?" Sam asks.

"Let me think one sec." Xena closes her eyes for a moment."I think I was playing pool like an idiot and got hit in the head with a ball. Then I remembered."

"Now tell them why I'm upset." Cas says patiently. Xena rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Mother. Well I like 13 when this happened and of course as soon as it did the other angels could find me. So God instead of killing me appointed me a mentor. And that mentor was Cas. So he sorta became a father figure since then. But after I got my powers down I went to go hunt down demons try and find out what happened to my Dad. So I spend years doing this hunting demons down, interrogating them. Then one let's it slip that he is out. In not Sam but someone else. So I hunt him down. Get there just when he leaves to Sam. I find Sam but watch from a distance seeing Cas. Then I watch long enough to watch my father get thrown into the cage forever never able to see him. I spend a year of so trying to find something to do when I decide hell to it let's go visit Cas. But I can't find him. Well ok how do we get to Cas? Winchesters. Find you guys being chased by a dragon. Killed the dragon with Excalibur, the rest you know." Xena stops and looks around at everyone.

"I will be right back." There is a whoosh and she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did she happen, Cas?" Dean asks.

"Like any other being she was born."

"Yeah we get that. But who is her mother?" Sam inquires.

"A demon."

"Low level demon higher level demon? Come on Cas work with us!" Cas sighs and starts to explain.

"Her mother was Lilith."

"Damn we killed both her parents. How does she not hate us?" There is a whoosh and Xena appears.

"Because I know both my parents were doing something wrong. Oh and I brought food and beer."

"Please let there be pie, please let there be pie." Dean whispers.

"Yes, Dean. I brought pie."

"What kind?"

"Pecan"

"Yes!"

"I get some though"

"Fair enough" Xena pulls out an Ipod and headphones and puts them in.

"Wait you have Ipod?"

"Yes I thought I was human for 13 years and I was actually spoiled for 13 years of course I do." Xena sits down and turns on her music ignoring the rest of the world.

"Why do you listen to music?"

"Tunes out angel radio. Oh and Cas there are some burgers in there for you and Sam I got you a salad of sorts."

"Thanks." Sam replies. "How did you know about all this stuff?"

"I have had a year of down time. I did some research."

"Research is in how?"

"Followed you around for a year learned your habits."

"God thats worse than Cas watching over us while we sleep."

"Speaking of sleep you guys should get some. Come on Cas I want to talk to you." There is a whoosh and there are both gone.

"What are you thinking?"

"Not thinking anything, Cassie."

"Yes you are I know that face and you only call me 'Cassie' when you want something or you want me to do something. Now what is it?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to do something bad."

"It usually is."

"Fine. I want to braid Sam's hair while he is sleeping."

"No."

"Come on it will be hilarious."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No."

"Please?" Xena looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Cas sighs. "Whats the plan?"

"Ok so whats going to happen is we will wait till the are both asleep, like really asleep, and then when they are we will come into the room braid his hair and be out."

"Simple enough. But what about Dean? He will wake up as soon as we are in there."

"Angel power just put him back to sleep."

"Yes it seems that will work. But I don't like using my power on Dean"

"Then I will do it." Xena grins.

"Why are you grinning? That usually means you just had an idea. It's usually bad."

"It's nothing. Come on I have to teach you how to braid hair. Wait here." Xena disappears for a moment and reappears with a plastic head.

"Where did you get this?"

"A hair styling school." Xena says as she sits down. "Okay you want to separate the hair into three parts." She demonstrates on the dummy. "Then cross to strands over one another. and repeat until you get to the bottom. Then you end it with a elastic. Got it?" Cas nods. "Ok now you try I have to go do something." Xena disappears for a minute and reappears and looks at Cas's work. "Good Job Cassie. Let's go to work." They both fly off to the boys room. When they appear there, Dean stirs.

"Cas, why are you guys here." Dean asks tiredly. Xena walks over to him and taps his forehead and he falls back to sleep.

"Better do it to Sam to just to be safe." Cas says.

"Yeah good idea." Xena walks over to him and taps his head and he falls into a deeper sleep. "Let's get started." It takes about 30 minutes to braid Sam's head with 20 braids because Cas had to start over so many times.

"Okay. We are done correct?" Cas asks.

"I have one more thing to do." Xena says mischiefly.

"Xena what are you doing?"

"Nothing Cassie." Xena says as she pulls out a marker. Xena kneels down kneels down by Dean's Face and a moment later gets back up. Xena looks at the time.

"They will wake up soon. Come on" Xena disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Xena, what have you done?" Cas asked when he appeared behind her.

"Nothing." Xena answers feigning innocence.

"Yes, you have. Now what is it?"

"Well I may have done something to Dean."

"Yes now what was it?"

"You'll find out when we go back in.." Xena looks at her watch "About now let's go." Xena flies off and Cas follows.

"Good Morning boys!" Xena says as they wake up. "I made pancakes." Both boys sit up and look at each other and burst out laughing. Xena smirks.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"His hair is braided!"

"He has assbutt written across his face!" They answer at the same time. They look at each other and run towards the bathroom

"Xena!" Dean yells. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe."

"Xena tell us!" Sam says angrily.

"Okay fine I did but I didn't do it myself."

"Cas! Get the fuck in here." Dean prays.

"Yes De-" Cas says and looks at Dean and then at Xena and back at Dean. "You did this Xena?"

"Stupid question, Cas. Of course I did."

"Why did you?"

"It is funny"

"No, In all honesty it wasn't" Sam says seriously.

"Well you guys were laughing like idiots before." Xena points out and both boys fall silent. Xena starts to stare off into space.

"Xena?" Dean waves his hand in front of her face.

"Xena, what's wrong?" Sam goes over and looks at her trying to find out what's wrong.

"I have got to go." Xena flies off leaving them all confused.

"Cas, where is she going?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure." Cas says "But I'm going to follow her. Make sure she is not causing any problems."

"Why would she cause problems? She has no reason."

"We don't know that. She could have been plotting years now and we would not know."

"You better follow her, Cas." Cas nods and flies off.

Xena is in a field waiting for someone of something. Cas hides behind some bushes and trees and waits. There are some sounds people appear.

"Ah, Cassandra and Sonja. I trust you have what I want."

"Yes we do. Here it is."

"Wait." Xena snaps and Cas appears next to her."Hello, Cas. That is very naughty of you to be spying on me. I would like you to meet my friends. These are demons which are loyal to me not Crowley."

"What do they have?"

"Well not have more found."

"What is it?" Cas presses.

"Fine. My pet and there assistance."

"What pet?" Xena looks at him and whistles. There is a sound like something crash and a growl.

"This is my pet hellhound. Oh yes and I have a meeting to arrange. Cassandra, " Cassandra looks at her. "Can you get the ingredients to summon him I want it to be a surprise."

"Yes, Xena. We will work on it."

"No just you I need Sonja to help me research the spell."

"Dean and Sam know the spell." Cas says.

"Oh thats excellent. Cassandra take Sonja with you. I will set up the summoning area and then we will summon Crowley. Oh this is brilliant."

"Alright you two go work on that and I will do my part."

"Yes Xena." They both say at once and they are gone.

"Xena, why do you want to summon Crowley?"

"Because I have to."

"Xena! Why!"

"Because Castiel I need to tell him if he goes after me or my network I will torture him and kill him. Tell him he works for me now. Just like he did my father. He will be my worker." Xena says and flies away. When Xena reappears it is back in the hotel room.

"I need your guys help."

"Why should we help you?"

"Because if you do I can get you time to visit Bobby." They stare at her in disbelief.

"You can do that?"

"Yes I can."

"Now I need you to set up the summoner thing."

"One sec." Sam says as he turns to Dean. "I don't know Dean. Should we trust her?"

"I don't see why we can't. I mean the worst she has done is draw on my face and braid your hair. Cas trusts her."

"Fair enough. But can we always trust Cas's word?"

"Of course you can, now Xena what did you promise them?" Cas says as he appears behind her.

"What do you want Castiel?"

"To see what you are promising the Winchesters."

"I don't really want to talk to you right now Castiel."

"To bad you're going to have to."

"No I'm not!" Xena yells. Then that was the first time the Winchesters saw her wings. They looked nothing like Cas's. Her looked more like a bats wings and instead of showing up black they looked more like fire. They watched as her wings flared out and pushed down as she flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena appears in a warehouse a few miles from the hotel.

"This is not where I wanted to be."

"Of course not." A voice says from the shadows. "I brought you here."

"Who is 'I', may I ask?"

"You're the one who wanted to see me."

"Oh, hello Crowley. Sorry it took so long to recognize you. You just sound so old." Xena says as she tries to walk forward towards Crowley and is thrown back by an invisible force.

"What in the hell?" Xena says putting her hand forward and pulling her hand back. "Son of a bitch. Crowley what did you do?" Xena says angrily.

"I may have put a few warding spells up. Now your precious Castiel will not be able to save you." As soon as Crowley finishes his sentence Xena is sending a message to Cas.

Help. Captured by Crowley. No means of escape. Location unknown. Warded against angels.

"Now, now Xena." Crowley says low and dangerous. He pulls out an angel sword and cuts Xena's upper arm. "That was very naughty."

Cas is pacing around in the hotel room.

"Calm down Cas." Sam says getting annoyed. "She will come back."

"Yes, I know but-" Cas stops suddenly and stares off into space for a moment.

"Cas?" Dean says getting up to look at him. "Something wrong man?"

Cas stares off for a moment longer when he stops he looks at Dean and Sam with a worried look on his face.

"He has Xena."

"Who has Xena?

"Crowley!" Cas says quickly. "And I can't track her down."

"Woah, calm down." Dean says. "We can find her."

"Alright lets try this, first I suggest we find a demon and interrogate it."

"Alright." Sam says as he grabs Ruby's knife. "Let's do this."

Soon they are chasing a demon down an alleyway. The demon makes a wrong turn and ends up trapped. The demon tries to expel itself from the host but Cas is right there shoving it back down.

"Where is Crowley?" Dean asks.

"Go to hell."

"Already been thanks." Dean says as he cuts the demons cheek.

"Now tell me before I let my angel friend here gank your sorry ass."

"Alright, alright." The demon says quickly. "He's in a cabin in the middle of Merriman National forest." Cas flies off and searches the middle of the forest. He returns not long after to find a body on the ground. "I found the place. Come on. It will take too long by car. I will transport you." Cas says as he taps both their foreheads. They appear outside small cabin.

"She is in there." Cas says and but makes no move to go inside.

"Are we going inside or not?" Sam asks as he turns to Cas.

"It's warded against angels. I can' guys will have to save her."

Cas opens a mental connection with Xena.

How are you doing?

Gash on left arm an inch deep, stab wound right shoulder an-

Xena? Xena!


End file.
